1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate and, more particularly, to an automatic waterproof gate for a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door comprises a door frame mounted in the wall of a house, a door panel having a first side pivotally mounted on the door frame by a plurality of hinges and a door knob mounted on a second side of the door panel. However, the conventional door does not have a waterproof function. Thus, when a natural accident or disaster, such as typhoon, flood and the like, happens, the water level easily exceeds a preset value so that water of the outside will enter the house from the door, thereby greatly causing danger and loss to the people in the house.